Hot Under The Collar
by lcdrsuperseal
Summary: Steve confides in Danny that he has a fantasy of being collared during sex. Danny happily complies. NOT Rape/Non-Con.


Danny slumped back onto the bed gasping for breath while Steve rolled off of him and his softening dick to collapse next to him, both men a hot and sweaty mess. Steve let his heart rate return to normal before reaching over the side of the bed for the towel - that Danny all but tore off of him 30 minutes ago after he came out of the shower – to clean both of them up before he pulled Danny towards him for a sloppy kiss, his coordination gone for the time being.

"What was… that for?" Steve asked once he'd reluctantly come up for air.

"I've always wanted to surprise you after a shower, babe." Danny grinned, running a hand down his lover's side. "Don't tell me that you don't have any, I dunno, fantasies about me?" Whatever he was expecting, it wasn't for Steve to look anywhere but Danny and pick at the bed sheets. The man made a non-committal noise and shrugged, which puzzled Danny – contrary to popular belief, they rarely had secrets in their relationship, and definitely didn't have any about their sex life. Steve was the less-experienced one when it came to having a same-sex relationship, and Danny made sure he was never left out of anything. So he definitely didn't understand why Steve wouldn't share this with him. He also still wouldn't look at him – was he embarrassed?

"Danny, I... Yes, maybe?" Steve mumbled, eyes flicking back and forth between Danny and the wall behind him. The blonde stroked his bare hip, which seemed to snap Steve's attention back at him. "If I did, would you do it?"

"Of course, babe. Just as I'm sure that if I were to tell you about another fantasy, you'd do it with me?" Steve nodded instantly, and returned Danny's smile that he offered.

"Yeah." Steve licked his lips and nodded again, seemingly to himself. "Danny, I do have one… thought." He said, taking Danny's hand that was on his hip and lacing their fingers together.

"Okay, what is it?" Steve took a deep breath before answering him.

"Well, lately I've wondered what it'd be like if you were to, uh… collar me. With a leash." Steve chanced a glance at Danny, who was staring at him intently. "I don't mean like a dog though, but like… when we have sex, use it to… use me." He closed his eyes, feeling ashamed of what he'd admitted. Steve felt like he went too far – Danny simply wanted to ambush him after a shower, but he wanted Danny to put a collar around his neck and use him.

"You, uh, really want me to do that?" Danny asked, his heart rate slightly increased at the brief thought of it.

"Danny, you have no idea..." Steve didn't dare open his eyes, and shuddered a breath when he felt light kisses placed on his forehead, moving down over his eyelids before coming to rest over his lips. "Saw it in a porn film I watched before we got together, got me hot instantly..." He whispered the confession against Danny's lips. "Came so hard the first time I saw the guy pull on the other guys leash as he fucked him."

"Fuck, babe..." Danny moaned. "We are definitely doing that." At that, Steve slowly opened his eyes to see Danny staring at him. "One day after work this week, if you can refrain from getting us shot so much that we don't get out before the sun goes down," Steve bit his lip in a smirk, which Danny quickly kissed off of him. "Maybe we'll pay a visit to that, sex shop, the one in downtown Waikiki, off the side street. I bet they'll have all the stuff we need."

"Thank you, Danny. Love you." Steve said quietly, burying his face in the crook of Danny's neck as the blonde pulled the covers over them. Danny felt an ache in his heart at the words. There was nothing that Danny wouldn't do for the man in his arms, and if this was what he wanted then he would do it.

"Love you too, babe."

* * *

It was later that week, and Danny and Steve were standing by their bed, Steve was staring at the items on the bed and breathing deeply – a black leather collar with a chain leash attached to it. Danny cupped the side of his face and brought his gaze back to him.

"Hey," He whispered. "Are you ready, babe?" Steve ran his fingers over the collar before looking back at Danny, ignoring how his hands were slightly shaking, and nodding. "I love you, Steve. And remember, this is your fantasy – if you want to stop, you just tell me and I'll stop."

"Okay." Steve breathed. Danny smiled, before bringing him in for a bruising kiss. He let the kiss turn slow and passionate, getting rid of both of their shirts as he picked up the collar and slowly buckled it around Steve's neck, making sure that it was tight but not too much so. Steve's whole body shivered as Danny rolled the leash around his body, the feeling of cool metal on his skin sending chills up his spine. Wrapping the leash loosely around his hand, Danny gave it a small yank to get him to look at him, and Steve swallowed as he saw that Danny's pupils were blown.

"On your knees." Danny ordered. He watched as Steve sank to his knees, getting level with his jean-covered crotch. He glanced up at Danny with parted lips, who nodded, still gripping the leash in one hand. "Take them off." With shaking hands, Steve unbuttoned and pulled Danny's jeans down, kneeling back as he stepped out of them. Danny pulled him back in with the leash until Steve's face was pressing into his groin. Both men moaned when Steve started mouthing the shape of Danny's rapidly hardening dick, paying close attention to the head. The blonde quickly yanked his boxers down and threw his head back as Steve almost swallowed him whole, feeling as he hit the back of the other man's throat again and again as Steve went down on him. Using his free hand Danny gripped Steve's hair and held his head still as he fucked his mouth slowly, teasing him as much as himself.

The noises coming from Steve's throat made his blood rush even further south. Danny felt himself getting too carried away, so withdrew from Steve's mouth and motioned for him to stand up. As soon as he was upright, Danny rid him of his own clothes, causing Steve to moan when his cock was freed from his boxers. Danny paused to look at him; his lips were swollen and parted, his chest was heaving, and his cock was rock hard and already starting to leak pre-cum. Steve couldn't seem to be able to take his eyes away from the chain still in Danny's hand, and relished the weight of the collar around his neck. His attention was snapped back as Danny kissed him deeply, running his tongue along the room of his mouth.

"Oh, Steve…" Danny breathed against his lips. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard that you won't be sitting down for a week."

"Yeah," Steve moaned. "Danny, want you inside me. Want you to fuck me hard." Danny all but _growled_ at those words, and went to sit in the middle of the bed, the full length of the leash between them. Danny pulled Steve up and onto the bed using the chain, and the sight of him being led up caused his dick to swell even more. He moved Steve so that he was face down on their bed, giving Danny a full view of his ass. He trailed his hand down Steve's back, letting the chain fully run down as well before slipping the handle on the leash around his wrist; giving him both hands free and still connected to Steve. Danny reached for the lube that he left on the nightstand and squeezed some onto his fingers, before running them from behind Steve's balls up to his hole, circling his entrance. Danny held his fingers still for a second, considering his next actions.

He wasn't sure what exactly Steve meant when he said that he wanted him to "use him", but he hoped that he got the right idea. Holding his lower back down with his spare hand, Danny plunged two fingers knuckle-deep into Steve without warning. Steve cried out at the intrusion and gripped the pillows with both hands, and Danny froze; had he got the wrong idea and hurt him? Did he use enough lube? He was about to pull away when Steve's cries turned into the deepest moan Danny has ever heard, and he saw his w hole body relax as he even began to push back on Danny's fingers.

"Yeah, Steve. Fuck, you're so tight for me." Danny bent down and whispered into his ear, and loved the sight of the goosebumps that instantly appeared on his skin. Danny leant back and continued to pump his fingers in and out, stretching his lover. Steve's moans spurred him on, and curling his fingers inside him Danny quickly found his sweet spot.

"Fuck me, Danny…" Steve whined. "I'm ready." Danny pulled his fingers out as suddenly as he put them in, and lathered his aching cock in lube. Sharply pulling on the leash, he got Steve leaning up on his elbows and knees. The brunette met Danny's eyes as he looked back at him for the first time since they moved to the bed, and smiled softly. Danny smiled back, gently running his hands up Steve's thighs to grip his ass as he sunk his cock all the way into it. Returning the leash to his hand, Danny gripped it tight as he started to thrust in and out. The sound of the metal links clinking together on his back as his body was moved forward with each thrust was ringing in Steve's ears.

All of a sudden he felt his neck tip backward and slight pressure on his windpipe as the collar was pulled backwards as Danny was wrapped the leash around his hand enough to pull Steve's head back. He started pulling more, all the while shortening the length of the leash until Steve got the message and was kneeling upright, Danny still deep inside him. The hand that held his chain moved in front of him to press him back against Danny's chest, while his other was still clamped to his hip. Steve couldn't take it anymore and let his head fall back onto Danny's shoulder, eyes closed as he let the feeling of Danny inside and all around him wash take over him. Steve whimpered – actually _whimpered_ – when Danny gently bit down on his shoulder as he continued to drive up into him.

"Danny, I'm… I'm close!" Steve gasped as he felt heat pooling in his belly and reached down to touch himself, but Danny batted his hand away and gripped his dick.

"No, babe… I get to do that." Danny said, and Steve let his hands hang limply at his sides as the other man started stroking him in earnest, matching them to his thrusts. He gave himself over to Danny and let him control his pleasure, and didn't have a chance to warn him before Steve suddenly came over Danny's hand. Danny wrapped his arms around him tightly as Steve's whole body seized with the magnitude of his orgasm and held him close as he eventually went limp against him, the sudden weight causing him to fall back onto his haunches on the mattress. He paused inside of him and gasped for breath against the side of Steve's face; his knee was protesting their activities, and Steve was a heavy weight on his lap. Danny grunted as he pushed him back onto the bed and Steve collapsed onto his stomach.

"Nuh-huh," Danny tutted and slapped Steve's ass, and he smirked when Steve looked over his shoulder at him with wide eyes. "On your back, Steve."

"Yes, sir." It was so small that Danny almost missed it escaping from Steve's lips, and it made his cock twitch as watched his man turn onto his back and spread his legs.

"Good boy." Danny whispered coarsely, lightly running both hands up Steve's thighs to grip his hips and tug him down so that the head of his dick was nudging at Steve's hole. With the leashed wrapped around a hand pressing on his chest, Danny used the other to press himself into Steve again and watched as his eyes rolled back into his head at the sensation. He had held off on his orgasm for long enough, ready to come ever since Steve had let that whimper out at the bite, and Danny started to pound into him. A sudden burst of imagination made him bring Steve's hands up over his head and he held them in place with both of his, the chain swinging in Steve's eyes with each drive from Danny made the brunette's cock twitch valiantly.

"Fuck me harder, Danny!" Steve screamed, his eyes torn between looking up at Danny looming over and restraining him and looking down at the blonde's torso and hips as he fucked him.

"Yeah. Gonna come, Steve. Gonna come all inside you." Danny grunted. His thrusts became erratic as he stopped holding back and slammed into Steve again and again, before moaning his relief as he shot his load deep inside him. The feeling of Danny flooding his insides caused Steve's softening cock to feebly expel a small amount of his cream, and he groaned as Danny slipped out of him and fell sideways next to him on the bed, the leash finally slipping out of his sweaty hand. Steve lay there, arms still above his head and staring up at the ceiling as both men caught their breath. After a few minutes they rolled to face each other, Danny reaching to unbuckle the collar around Steve's neck before throwing it down the bed and claiming his lips in a slow, passionate kiss.

"That was… amazing, babe. So amazing. I hope it was what you wanted? Did I hurt you?" Steve stopped his lover's questions with another kiss.

"Danny…" Steve whispered against his lips. "It was perfect. Thank you. Love you." He managed to get the last part out past the lump in his throat, but he couldn't stop the tears that fell down his cheeks, the built up emotions finally tumbling out. Danny kissed them away as he gathered him into his arms before reaching down to bring the sheets up to cover them, holding Steve close as he calmed down.

"Steve," Steve's eyes fluttered open and Danny smiled, rubbing soothing circles into his neck. "I'm so glad that you shared this with me. If you ever want to do this, or anything else again then you just let me know, okay? I love you so much, baby." Steve returned Danny's smile and kissed him once more before burying his face in his neck, sighing in relief as Danny rolled onto his back and Steve curled against his side.


End file.
